


The Boy on Fire

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really should have known better then to explode the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death. I cried/teared writing this. I should not be allowed to watch SMG anymore. This always happens.

He really should have known better, if Gavin was honest with himself. Blowing up a car was a bloody excellent idea, but he just was not prepared for the after effects of it.

 

He jumped too early for the effect of the explosion going off behind him in the epic manner he was aiming for. Once he landed on the ground, he knew something bad was going to happen.

 

The car exploded, far more than he or the crew expected. The flames came too close to Gavin, and the excess debris from the car flew far and landed a foot or two from Gavin, still with hot flames licking its way around the metal. The flames reached across and caught Gavin’s coat on fire instantly catching it in flames as well. With a panicked yelp, Gavin first tried to pat it out, but seeing it was not helping he laid down and started to roll in hopes of putting himself out.

 

The flames turn white hot as they started to sear into Gavin’s arms and thighs. He screams echoed across the empty field, but medics could not safely get to him, as the flames rose from the car like a phoenix, shattering and throwing the glass of the windows in a wide spread area. A few came and hit Gavin in the face, shredding his cheek and arms open.

 

Once the majority of the explosion died off and black smoke started to rise above in the sky, the medics rushed forward to start tending to Gavin. Piece by piece, they pulled out any shards they could, and wrapped up his burns in layers of gauze all the while trying to soothe his screams and preserve his energy best they could.

 

The ambulance roared to life and a stretcher was rushed to him and as gently as they could lifted him up and on and strapped him down. Gavin let out moans of pain as he blearily tried to open his eyes. A faint outline of two people was all he saw before passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan cracked his back as he finally stepped out of the luggage claim in Austin and saw Geoff and Ray holding up a sign with #DANTHEMAN on it. With a grin on his face Dan made his way through the crowd to get to the pair. Once he got to them thought he took in their grim faces, eyes weary and dark circles under them and the mouth set in a frown.

 

“What’s up guys?” Dan asked worried. His heart skipped a beat once he took in that Gavin wasn’t there to welcome him home, “Where’s B?”

 

Ray and Geoff exchanged a look before Ray stepped forward, Geoff unable to speak.

 

“Gavin has….been in an accident Dan.” he hesitantly spoke, hand reaching out to steady him, placing itself on his shoulder. The bag Dan was holding fell to the ground and it seemed as if the sounds was sucked out of the airport around him. A hand flew to his mouth, covering it in shock while the other clutched at his heart.

 

“Where is he now?” he whispered, bending down to grab his bag off the floor.

 

“St. David’s Medical Center.” Geoff replied, his voice hoarse. Dan nodded and followed the two men outside where Griffon was waiting with a car. Geoff got in passenger while Ray and Dan filled up the back seat. The drive there was silent, each lost in their own thought. They arrived as the sun was setting and Dan all but ran into the building, heading straight to the receptionist.

 

“I’m here to see Gavin Free.” he stated, slightly out of breath. The lady looked through her book before stopping at a name.

 

“You are going to the fourth floor, room 489.” she kindly said and picked up the ringing phone. Dan nodded his thanks as the three met up with him. Slowly, they made their way upstairs and shortly they stood outside the room.

 

Dan’s heart dropped as his hand gripped the handle tightly. Geoff clapped him on the shoulder, offering some sort of comfort. Dan nodded his thanks and opened the door, stepping inside the room.

 

The sight that met his eyes was a sad one. Tube and machines were everywhere connecting to Gavin and keeping him alive. His face had multiple lacerations and slight burns marring everywhere. His arms on top of the hospital blankets were covered in gauze, but the blood was seeping through in many places that had tears welling up in Dans eyes.

 

Dan took a few steps forward and collapsed on the chair beside the bed and hesitantly reached out to grab Gavin’s hand.

 

“Hey B. I’m here now. I’m sorry I wasn’t home sooner.” Dan whispered, kissing the knuckles that had the least amount of burn damage. A quiet moan echoed in the room and Dan felt his heart leap, “B?”

 

Gavin let out another moan and attempted to open his eyes. A few moments of exhausting work, he was able to open them and focus slightly on Dan. A small smile graced his lips, before wincing in pain.

 

“D..an.” he whispered, his voice scratchy and barely there. Dan tightened his hold slightly before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

 

“I love you B. Get better, yeah?” Dan asked, his voice shaking. Gavin let out a pained laugh, and shook his head.

 

“I can’t.” was the quiet reply. The reply stumped Dan, his hand going lax in Gavin’s.

 

“Common Gav. That’s not funny. Don’t say that.” Dan cried out, the tears finally spilling out of his eyes and down his face. A weak caress made Dan jump,seeing Gavin struggling to wipe away his tears. Taking a deep breath, he turned into Gavin’s bandage palm, kissing it there.

 

“Don…t….cry…B” Gavin dragged out, his energy fading fast, too fast. Dan brought his hand up to Gavin’s pushing it closer to his face, tears still flowing down his cheeks and into Gavin’s bandage creating a light pink colour out of his blood. Gavin smiled once more and Dan watched as his heart broke.

 

Gavin’s hand relaxed before falling limp in Dan’s own hand. His eyes growing dimmer by the second before the light finally left his eyes. His head rolled back and at last Gavin collapsed in a small heap on the hospital bed.

 

Dan could not focus on anything. The steady, single line of beep the heart monitor was now making made its way to deaf ears. The nurses coming in to check up on their patient before frowning sadly, one stepped forward to take his pulse to call time of death, fell short of Dan. When Geoff and Griffon made their way in, their own sobs escaping their lips while Ray stood outside making phone calls to the rest of the Achievement Hunters and Burnie, Dan just couldn’t hear anything, except the last words he ever heard from his lover. And with that last sound, a simple, single thought made its way into the haze of Dan’s mind:

  
He was waiting for him.


End file.
